Pneumatic analog computers are used in industry to perform various calculations in process control and measurement. The self-aligning scaling load cells of the present invention are adapted for use in the automatically balanced weighbeam system pneumatic analog computers disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,214, issued Dec. 22, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,744, issued Apr. 16, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,553, issued June 22, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,933, issued Dec. 6, 1966. Pneumatic analog computers of this type are manufactured and sold under the Trademark FORCE BRIDGE by Sorteberg Controls Corporation, 111 Glover Avenue, Norwalk, Conn. 06850.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,112, issued May 29, 1966 entitled WEIGHBEAM SYSTEM I disclosed a novel scaling load cell. The present invention is an improvement on the scaling load cell disclosed and claimed therein.